Transportation of various goods from their original location, such as warehouses, processing plants, or pharmaceutical companies, to their intended destination, such as supermarkets or dispensaries, can expose these goods to various thermal loads. Thermal loads such as extremely high temperatures or moderately high temperatures for short or long durations can result in spoilage or loss of efficacy of the goods. Goods such as frozen foods, beverages, medical drugs, and vaccines need to be protected from exposure to high temperatures. Thus, there is demand for proper monitoring of goods to ensure proper temperature control during transportation.
Electronic systems that log the temperature over time can be used, but such systems are expensive and require active monitoring, data storage, calibration, and training for the intended user. A simple, cost-effective system that measures and reports thermal history, including exposure temperature and the duration of exposure would be beneficial.